


Opposites Attract

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [31]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing, F/F, I can't smut so dont expect smut guys, I was coerced, Rated M for nudity oops, its just nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Opposites attract, us humans would say. This old saying was always true in one way or another. It was no different for the two authorities. Blue and Yellow, their gems absorbing each other’s color. Weak for each other in more ways than one. In the things they liked, this was no different as well. They were completely different in the way that they liked to relax.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> I was coerced.... I wrote this in fucking school and someone asked me what I was writing and I WAS FUCKING CRYING I WANTED TO SINK INTO MY WHOLE SHIRT I WAS SO EMBARRASSED
> 
> join the discooooooord: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF

Opposites attract, us humans would say. This old saying was always true in one way or another. It was no different for the two authorities. Blue and Yellow, their gems absorbing each other’s color. Weak for each other in more ways than one. In the things they liked, this was no different as well. They were completely different in the way that they liked to relax.

 

Blue would relax in the lake, with the cool water cradling her. However, secretly, deep down, she rather soak herself in hot water. She loved warm things, a certain golden gem being to blame for it.

 

On the other hand, Yellow secretly loved to wind down in a pool of cool, sometimes icy water. They had a bathtub sized for them in their house, which Yellow would spend a good amount of time soaking in. Secretly, of course, the golden gem somehow found it an embarrassing quirk to sit in a tub of cold water of all things. But, you know why she’d love cool things.

 

Blue definitely did not expect to see Yellow in the bathtub, half asleep in an ice cold pool of water, and also completely  _ nude  _ when she walked into the bathroom area. Blue stopped in complete shock, her eyes zeroed in because that’s a  _ bare ass  _ and what the fuck?

 

Her mouth snapped shut from gaping, cheeks burning off the charts as she desperately averted her eyes and continued over to shake Yellow awake. When she did so, Yellow turned over--  _ oh thank god Gems didn’t have breasts--  _ and spotted her girlfriend with a burning face. Instead of trying to cover herself at all, Yellow gave her a shit-eating smirk and lifted herself up from the water, still completely nude, staring Blue down.

 

“Like what you see, my love?”

 

_ What the FUCK. _

 

“W-where are your clothes, Yellow.” Blue sniped,forcing an air of irritation as she averted her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

Yellow did not miss the stutter. “What? I’m not harming anyone, we aren’t humans. We don’t have mammary glands nor reproductive organs. We’re Gems, for star’s sake.”

 

Blue couldn't help herself as her eyes peeked for a split second, before internally screaming and looking away again, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Please, Yellow, put your clothes on.”

 

Yellow gave her a curious, teasing look. “No!” She decided, tone of voice almost challenging her girlfriend as she then crossed her own arms.

 

They stared at each other in a dominance battle, eyes locked, unmoving for a few minutes, before Blue’s blush returned and she crumbled, slapping a hand over her eyes. “Yellow.”

 

“Blue.”

 

“Why are you naked in the first place? There is no reason for this.”

 

“Why are you so antsy about seeing me like this? It’s not like we’re complete strangers. Unless you think we are.” Yellow wondered, tapping a finger to her chin in teasing thought.

 

Blue stumbled. “I just- there is no reason for this!”

 

Yellow smirked again, grabbing Blue by the arm and pulling her flush against her bare body, causing her even more blushing distress as she looped an arm around her back. She was trapped now.

 

Blue wiggled to no avail, digging herself even deeper over the fact she was wiggling herself against a bare body, bare skin, bare WARM skin, this felt really good, what was happening--

 

Yellow laughed at Blue’s struggling, Blue snapping to a still as the vibrations rubbed them together even more. Warmth from her skin was putting her in almost a trance. She felt her hand moving of its own will and place itself on the bare skin right below her diamond. The gold gem began to glow brightly and Yellow shivered. It was then that Blue knew she could still take control of this situation, at any point. Nude was vulnerable, and while she’d never take advantage of it like that, she could still tease and make empty threats.

 

“Put your clothes on Yellow, or I can’t guarantee protection from myself.” Blue purred, tracing Yellow’s glowing gem to stimulate it further.

 

She smirked as the gem’s glowing pulsated at the touch, Yellow trembling underneath her with a strangled moan, legs wobbly. “I...oh.. You’re not really selling your argument of why I should put my clothes on, Blue.” Her voice was low.

 

Blue was nearly floored right then and there but the rush of desire that ravaged her own body kept her standing, her gem glowing to match Yellow’s as she claimed her lips in a heated kiss, hands pressing firm against bare skin, Yellow’s hands digging into her hips and making her shudder. They broke apart with heavy breath and Blue tugged desperately at her arms.

 

“Don’t you dare put your clothes back on, bedroom. Now.”

 

Yellow’s eyes were clouded with desire as she grinned and they both headed to their destination eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT WRITE SMUT. I CANNOT. DO NOT MAKE ME WRITE SMUT FUCK THAT. I write fluff and sometimes I can write some intimate flirting and shit like that but I will not, on my life, write sex scenes because HOW YALL GONNA JUST LIVE WIT H YOURSELVES WRITING THAT DSFFGHDF


End file.
